


Some Sweet Gravity

by IvySnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Bottom Dean, Double Penetration, Genderfuck, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, POV Alternating, Pregnant Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Weirdness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySnow/pseuds/IvySnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean朝床边靠近，其中一条触手从床垫上挂下来，敏捷地卷上了他的脚踝。他大叫着踩上去，把那玩意碾在靴子底下，用刀砍成碎段，可另一条紧接着抓住了他的手腕，冰冷、湿滑、恶心的要命。他恶狠狠地大吼着把它再次切开。</p><p>触手掉落在地，血从它后退瑟缩的残肢上喷出来。Dean没有听到嚎叫声，但他能感受到它在痛苦地无声尖叫。很好。他要把这些见鬼的怪物们都做成炸鱿鱼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sweet Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Sweet Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190375) by [thatsakitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsakitkat/pseuds/thatsakitkat). 



> Title from "H." by Tool.
> 
>  
> 
> 为“SPN masquerade”写的活动文：他们猎魔的时候杀了一个触手怪，Sam受伤了，没注意到怪物的一部分寄居在了他的伤口里。他的股间长出许多触手，并趁他们两人睡着的时候自主袭击了Dean，改变了他的生理特性，让他具有了怀孕的能力。
> 
> Dean除了注意到一些奇怪的事情以外，并不知道发生了什么，直到他回到汽车旅馆房间，发现Sam神智昏迷地赤裸着躺在床上，被一大团的触手环绕。当他试图解救Sam，却被触手们捉住，打开身体送给Sam享用(这家伙要么是完全状况外，但因为适应力超强立刻进入了状态，要么就是经常幻想他被捉住的场景)。

“你下面就性奋成这样吗，Sammy？”Dean挑着一侧眉毛问道。

Sam尴尬的快烧起来了，强迫自己的手指停下，他很清楚从桌子对面Dean的角度看来自己像是在干啥。可就在他停止抓挠之后，那种灼烧的、像是有什么在蠕动似的不适感立刻又回来了，顺着他的双腿间攀升，汗水打湿了他的皮肤。

“我没有。”他摇了摇头，强迫自己露出一个虚弱的微笑，之后身体前倾，咬着牙嘶声回答，“就是觉得很痒。”

“你说什么，Sam？什么很痒？”

Sam给了他一个阴郁的表情：“我的裆部，兄弟。”他把手掌按在痒得难受的部位，努力克制自己想要把皮肤下面那些并不存在却又一直爬来爬去的小虫压扁的冲动。

Dean看着他手臂抽筋一般的动作，把双眼飞快地转向一边：“去别的地方抓你的虱子去。”

“我才不长虱子！”

“伙计，那就是虱子，想想你上次搞的那个妞。”Dean摇着头轻轻吹了声口哨，“连我都不会碰那种的。”

“才不是什么见鬼的阴虱，我查过了。Dean，这他妈真的很难受。”Sam的手指捏紧了自己的老二，随时处在把他和Dean之间原本就所剩无几的隐私全抛开的边缘，几乎就要直接把手伸进牛仔裤里去，“感觉就好像有什么在皮肤下面爬。”

Dean耸了耸肩：“听起来像是有点问题。我要是你，我会去检查一下。”

Sam咬紧了牙哼哼着，双腿忍不住地扭动，手疯狂地四处拧按，试图找到令他发痒的源头，像是着了魔似的。

Dean在座椅上移动了一下：“见鬼，好像还挺严重的。不是虱子的话我就不清楚了，皮肤癣？”

“感觉——不像。”Sam的磨来蹭去，缩成一团，额头几乎抵上桌子。他在极度的烦扰中想要哭喊啜泣，只要能缓解不适他宁愿把自己的老二扯下来，“上帝啊！”

Dean站起身时撞到了桌子：“我们有可得松止痒膏，你需要的话——”

Sam从座位上跳起，飞快地冲进洗手间，撞上了门。他把牛仔裤一直扯到臀部下面，趴在洗手台前，手指探进下腹的毛发，紧紧扯住。他大声呻吟，指尖贴着皮肤向里深入，指甲在阴茎和囊袋上挠出抓痕，却半点鬼用都没有，极度想要摆脱这钻心的灼烧痒痛的本能令他大脑发麻，牙关紧咬，掌缘狠狠地切着自己腹股沟。

他眼睛睁开一线，发现洗手台旁放着把剃须刀。这时候放开一只手，无异于放任施加在自己身上的极刑，可Sam觉得剃须刀可能会让他好过一点。

于是他直起身，足够让自己看到下体，一只手持续抓挠着下腹，另一只手握紧剃刀，贴着皮肤滑动，茂盛、深色又卷曲的毛发簌簌掉落在地板革上。

他把剃刀在洗手台上磕了磕，弹去粘在刀片上的毛发，之后接着给自己剃毛，落刀稍有偏差，刀刃割伤了他，但他毫不在乎地继续着。假如真有什么虫子之类的，他得让它们无处藏身。

他扶起自己的小兄弟，开始在它的底部转动刀片，把最后剩下的一点毛发剃净。不适感一下子消散了，消失的速度快得让Sam困惑，又忍不住发出了一声庆幸地长呼。

“Sam？我拿来止痒膏了，你还好吗？” 

Sam把剃刀丢掉，踌躇着碰触自己，刺痒的感觉没再回来，他放松地叹了口气。下体那被剃刀摩擦得发热、剃得光滑的皮肤感觉非常奇怪，阴茎被指甲搔刮的发红，但那没什么大不了的。

“事实上，我挺好的。”Sam回答，“不再痒了。”

“好吧，可算安心了。嘿Sam，Bobby刚留了个言，Iowa那边有个案子。”

“哦？”Sam把内裤和牛仔裤穿好，没太在意他抓挠过度的皮肤和布料摩擦时的不适感，他先前还以为那要命的刺痒永远都不会结束呢。 

“说是在玉米田里发现了什么东西，估计得跟干草垛之类的打一架。我们明天出发。” 

“行啊。”Sam愉悦地回应。天啊，他现在感觉好太多了。今晚终于可以好好睡一觉了，他以后绝不会再他妈的把自己好不容易恢复正常的小兄弟不当回事了。 

在Sam尽可能的把他所有短裤抖干净，卷成一团塞进包里最不显眼的地方，然后从洗手间里走出来的时候，Dean已经躺在床上了。

感谢上帝，Sam在心中感叹，穿着衣服钻进被子下面。他摊开四肢，任由身边Dean柔软的呼吸把他的意识带向沉眠。

睡梦中，他并没感觉到缠绕在双腿间的疼痛感，但他的身体无意识的挺起，拧动，又重新落下放松。

Sam做了个奇怪的梦，梦到自己变成一条蛇，正试图从某个幽暗的地方逃出来。它挣脱了裤子的前开口，在拉链刮伤它的时候痛得直吸气，它的意识认定这是条牛仔裤，但在它逃进光亮的空间之后就把这个前提忘了。它是条蛇，这很合理，牛仔裤，也很合理。而且在梦里它还不止一个身体，因为它们从裤子拉链里钻出来了好几次。

当它所有的部分钻出来后，它在光亮中伸展着，之后稍稍休息了一会。它还活着，沾满了血，不知为何，那些血也是它的，它没觉得这逻辑有哪里奇怪。它是Sam，所有的部分都是Sam。裤子拉链是Sam，黑暗、光亮也都是Sam，唯一不是Sam的，是那个“繁殖者”。

Sam的使命仿佛已经规划很久了。现在它记起了自己来到光明下的原因，是接近那个繁殖者，接近那个在Sam的世界中明显非Sam的东西。它们努力地伸展，够向繁殖者，但是即使最长的部分也只能将将碰到它，然后滑落。

这让它很恼火。它不是身体的每个部分都在工作，尽管它们全在这儿。不是蛇的那部分Sam拒绝移动。那部分Sam无动于衷地躺着，毫无意识。这让它气愤地蠕动，最长的那部分用尽力气再次够向繁殖者。

终于，它抓住了繁殖者的肢体，以胜利的姿态把他往回拉。Sam很有力，随着繁殖者的身体被拉近，更多蛇的部分能抓稳他了。那些蛇躯移动得太过往前，没发现Sam的身体也被它们拖动，移到了被它称之为“床”的边缘。

不是蛇的Sam要是掉下床醒过来的话，对它们的使命可没有帮助，反而会让它们陷入危险。因为它记得，Sam某个重要的部位被金属接近过，那个部位不是蛇，但有点像蛇，不像它们这么灵活自如，却是完成使命的必须品。金属刀片凶残靠近的样子吓得它们在试图挣脱黑暗的时候忍不住瑟缩起来。它们不会再贸然行动了，因为，不是蛇的Sam差点就把它们压垮、扯断，就像它们不属于他似的。

可不管怎样，繁殖者的身体都得再往前靠近一点。于是它们拖拽着他，尽可能让他靠近床边却不掉下来，之后，Sam伸出最细小的一条蛇躯，滑入了繁殖者那令人愉悦的粉色唇瓣间，在他柔软的舌头上挨蹭。繁殖者发出了小小的声音，Sam飞快而轻巧地把液体注入他的喉咙，他完全没有意识到发生了什么，只是条件反射地吞咽着。之后，Sam所有的触手都用来卷起他的身体，将他拉离了床。繁殖者掉落在地板上，发出了挺大的动静，一部分Sam吓得缩了起来，但不是蛇的Sam并没有惊醒过来。

那具身体并没有因为摔落在地而受伤，依然完美的具备一切作为繁殖者的条件，Sam把他拉得更近，从地板上举了起来。蛇Sam可比普通Sam要强壮多了，它们可以轻而易举地将繁殖者举在半空，越过无意识的Sam主体，把他放在他身边。

已经很接近了。Sam期待地蜷曲蠕动着，一根好奇的软触甚至探进了繁殖者上身覆盖的布料。”衬衫“，它记起了那个名字，把自己从他的上身抽离，因为，上半身对完成它的使命来说没有任何意义。

它将另一根细巧的触手钻进繁殖者的牛仔裤里，从腰带下挤入，重新进入黑暗之中。它不断向里深入，毛发摩擦得它发痒，之后它碰到了一处柔软的所在。和不是蛇的Sam一样，繁殖者也有这样类似的部分，一个不会自主移动的像蛇一样的器官。有那么一会，Sam想要把自己卷上那柔软的物件，但这是不必要的，对使命没用。

继续向前游弋，在繁殖者软软的囊袋下面，Sam找到了一处非常温暖的皮肤紧缩的罅隙，这对它细巧的身体而言不成什么问题，于是它把自己塞了进去，内部紧紧挤压着它，但并不疼痛。虽然这个洞对最细的一根而言也太小了，更别提不是蛇的Sam那个生殖器了。它努力把大部分的自己挤进去，然后开始注入使繁殖者身体变异的液体。

\--

Sam第二天醒来，感觉自己的下体在悸动，当然不是令人愉快的那类跳动，可当他碰向那儿的时候，那感觉就消失了。他舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，睁开了眼，全身乏力的要命，用了好一会才意识到自己身边还躺了个人，他一下子朝旁边闪开，却发现那个人是Dean。

“见鬼，你在我床上干什么？”Sam一边粗声问着他仍旧熟睡的兄弟，一边坐起身，揉着眼睛，结果一下子被惊呆了。

他的手表显示着下午2点33分，他们完全睡过了。好吧，是Dean睡过了。他一般在天刚蒙蒙亮的时候就爬起来晃醒Sam，结果这混蛋现在在Sam的床上睡得四仰八叉人事不省。

Sam望向他的兄弟，Dean的嘴唇微微张开，口水让他的唇瓣泛出水润的光泽，Sam抓着他的手腕拽了拽：“Dean。”

对方依旧睡得死死的。

“Dean，拜托，起床了。已经下午两点半了，伙计。我们得上路了，你还得告诉我为啥你见鬼的会在我床上。Dean，快醒醒。”Sam拍了拍他的胸口，而Dean连动都没动。

Sam从床上起身，决定先去煮点咖啡，顺便给他哥浇上一杯冷水。当他双脚着地时，他感到一丝凉意，低头看时发现自己的裤子拉链开了。见鬼这是怎么回事？

Sam重新拉上拉链，扣好扣子，皱起眉。他记得自己在睡前拉好了裤子，虽然他可能在睡梦中把它弄开，但关节的僵硬感告诉他，他一整夜都没改变过姿势。

这太奇怪了。Sam疑惑地回头望着Dean，心有余悸地想着大概Dean又把痒痒粉洒到他内裤里了。他们刚结束一场互相整蛊的恶作剧大战，没准Dean还在继续玩着呢。

Sam烧好了咖啡，整整灌下去两大杯，同时紧盯着他哥，试图寻找这家伙能在本世纪之内醒过来的迹象。

等到4点的时候，Sam终于下定决心用冰水解决问题，而就在那同时，Dean终于转了一下头，动了动了手指。 

“Dean。”Sam喊着，拉起他，“起床了。” 

Dean发出初醒时沙哑地哼声，伸了伸懒腰，之后放松：“Sam，再给我一分钟，Sam。”他抬起一条腿，却马上瑟缩了一下，“呃哦——”

“四点了，Dean。”

“妈的……”Dean抓住了自己的大腿，睁开了眼。目光在Sam和他身后的床铺之间摆动，之后斜瞥向他，“我怎么在这？”

“你告诉我啊。醒过来的时候就发现你打算跟我搂搂抱抱的。”

Dean搓了搓自己的脸：“哦，不，这是——”他舔了舔嘴唇，表情看起来更酸涩了，吐了口口水，“嘴里他妈的这破味道是怎么回事，伙计？”

“我不知道。”Sam不客气地打断他，“听着，Dean，我们现在就走的话，半夜应该能到Iowa。”

“嗯。”Dean一脸迟疑地回答，“对，我这就起床。”

“我去结帐。”

Sam转过身，完全错过了Dean在起身时露出的痛苦表情，以及蜷起身按住自己腹部的动作。

\-- 

“我感觉不大好……”Dean只来得及说上这么一句，就丢掉了手里刚买的乳酪棒，停下来伏在路边开始呕吐。他又一次的反胃作呕，Sam皱眉看着他，觉得有可能是之前吃的柠檬派有问题。

Sam背起Dean的背包，汽车旅馆里泛着同样令人恶心的灯光，他打开房间门锁，扶着Dean走了进去。

刚踏上房间地毯两步，Dean的一下子倾倒下去。“抓住了。”Sam咕哝一声，把他哥哥的身体拉向自己，扶着他站稳，“你还好吗？怎么回事？” 

“就是忽然有一阵，嗯……刺痛。”Dean的声音低哑，“感觉很怪。”

Sam揽紧了Dean，想要回答，却被胯部一阵蠕动的感觉打断了。

Dean飞快地从他手臂里挣脱，几乎让Sam也跟着惊跳起来：“那他妈的是什么？”

Sam的手掌捂住发出扭动的地方：“不，我不知——”

“刚刚有东西见鬼的戳我！妈的，Sam！”

“那不是我！”

“那你裤子里还他妈藏了什么？”

“我怎么知道！”Sam无用地解释着。那种有东西在皮肤下移动的诡异感觉一下子消失了，他屏息着把手挪开，“我感觉到——”他的声音听起来几乎快要炸毛了，“就是这种奇怪的感觉，跟昨晚一样，不光是发痒，感觉就像……”

“像什么？”

“好像下面有什么东西！”Sam大叫，接着深深吸气，“我还以为它已经不在了……”

Dean看起来半信半疑：“有东西在你的老二里面？”

“对。哦，不。”Sam摇头，“不像是在里面，是在下面，在后面。”Sam的手指插进头发里，坐在床上。Dean四下里观望了一会，才关紧房门，打开灯。

“也许这是……别的什么玩意的症状。” 

“嗯哼。”Dean把盐从背包里掏了出来。

Sam看着他在窗台前铺撒盐线，激烈地抖动着双腿：“或者是神经方面的问题。”他站起身，朝门口走去，“我去拿手提电脑。”

Dean一只手挡在他的胸口：“听着，我跟你？我们全都得了病。肯定有什么在捣鬼。”

Sam盯着他：“Dean，你得了流感，我明天体内没准会排出虫子，我们状况不一样。”

“怎么不一样？”Dean四下张望，像是担心有谁会听到似的，之后低声说，“Sam，今天早上我下面也痛来着。”

“什么？”

“好像有什么人把一把刀留在我那儿似的。”Dean的声音更低了，他朝后靠去，一脸的严肃认真。

Sam转了转肩膀：“痒吗？”

“不，不是痒！是他妈的很痛！”Dean匆匆打断他，又立刻止住话音，眼睛左右望着，之后才又倾过身体，声音压低 (真的，究竟还会有谁听到他？)，“Sam，情况可能挺严重，我们没准被诅咒了。”

“被什么诅咒？我们很久没对付过女巫了。前两个月是吸血鬼巢穴。”

“然后上周是那个触手怪。”

“对啊，那个。”

“那家伙还真挺棘手的，哈？”Dean笑了笑，“变态电影里的可比那个好多了。”

“Dean，听着。”Sam一点也不想知道Dean他妈在说什么，他只想尽快把Dean从显而易见的回味遐想中拽出来。

Dean看着他：“嗯？”

“你说得对。也许跟什么有联系。见鬼，我真希望这是超自然现象。”他的手碰到了门把手，但是Dean先一步阻止了他。

“我去拿你的东西。”

当Sam拿到了电脑，在网上搜寻了一个小时有关他俩私处的问题后，Dean伸着懒腰打着响亮的哈欠说他打算出门。

“出门干什么？”Sam问，扫着页面上一篇文章的图片部分，努力控制自己呕吐的欲望，因为有些人只不过是得了坏疽才出现这种状况，根本不是什么诅咒。

他望向Dean，对方没看他，只耸了耸肩。

“去喝酒？”Sam讥讽了一句，“你觉得那玩意比甜甜圈和派能好多少？”

“嗯，是啊，我得去喝一杯。你的口气听上去好像我们的老二会掉下来被风吹走似的。”Dean耐心地等着对方回应他的笑话，Sam知道他的意思，却一点也不给面子的紧盯着屏幕。

Dean叹了口气：“好吧，别发神经。如果你的小Sammy真的掉下来，记住把它冻在冰里，这样才有可能重新把它缝回去。”

“快点滚吧。”

“已经在滚了。”Dean大笑，门在他身后轻轻关上了。Sam听着Impala引擎的轰鸣声，合上了电脑。

他从Dean的背包里翻出手电和一面小镜子，然后把牛仔裤和内裤拽到大腿下面，打开手电，犹豫了一会。

之后他脸颊发烫地站起身，把手电照向双腿间，镜子移到自己的下体。先前的除毛工程看起来真他妈的乱七八糟，Sam觉得自己必须得再找个机会好好把没剃干净的部分都清理好，然后在接下来的几周里，接受自己看起来像个没发育的男孩一样的事实，直到他的体毛重新长回来。 

或者看起来像个A片演员。Dean绝对会这么评价。

他的阴茎看起来一切正常，连昨晚的泛红现象也消失了。Sam把镜子倾斜了一个角度，在探着头朝继续下方打量自己的时候，脖颈间传来一阵不祥的痉挛感，与此同时，操他妈的，他看到了一些东西。

“该死。”他低声咒骂。在他的大腿根和腹股沟之间，有一道很短却极深的切痕，Sam伸开腿，发现左侧也有同样的一道切痕。

手电筒和镜子从他手中掉落，Sam跌在地毯上，把电池都摔了出来。他屏住呼吸，手指慢慢伸进切口，全身都在颤抖。他并不觉得疼，但那处却感觉异常敏感。他稍微用力向里按去，指尖被又软又肿的边缘夹住了。

Sam的头脑疯狂转动，从一种可能性跳跃到另一种。这肯定是切口，他感觉不到疼的原因也许是他的身体自动屏蔽了那部分的知觉，或者，是把他身体切开的那玩意麻痹了伤口的疼痛—— 

他的手指已经深入切口了，就在他的下体再次蠕动起来的那一刻，他倒抽一口凉气，猛地抽出手，同时看到有什么东西正在他皮肤下面动来动去。

“天啊！！”他抓紧了头发，接连倒退了好几步，险些稳不住身体，“这他妈是什么！”

Sam甚至能看清它的形状，皮肤被那玩意撑起，看上去像是条见鬼的蛇。他立即弯腰够向自己的背包，握住了包里找到的第一把刀的刀柄。

当他再次朝下望，发现那条蛇正朝下移动，试图从他体内钻出，正往他下体的切痕那儿顶，哦上帝啊！

它从切口处滑落下来，像眼镜蛇似的在Sam面前弯起身体，苍白如骨，泛着湿濡的光泽。这么一个可怖的、非自然的活物从Sam的身体里钻出来，而且在此之前还在他身上寄生了那么久，这个认知让Sam的大脑都要凝固了，他现在唯一的念头就是让这玩意从自己身体里滚出去。 

他惊怒地大吼，朝它猛砍过去，那东西却灵巧地游弋着躲过所有的攻击，并且敏捷地朝前一窜，卷住了他的喉咙。Sam朝后踉跄，愤怒叫嚷着抓住了它滑腻腻的身体。

“你这混蛋！”他怒骂着攥紧了它，另一只手用刀一次次地戳向它，却全落空了。 

他才不要见鬼的以这种方式去死，Sam咬紧了牙，同时感到又有东西从他体内钻了出来，耶稣基督啊，是另一条！比第一条稍细一点，发出恶心的噗啾声舒展着身体，朝他的脸部猛打上去。

“滚开！”Sam不停地戳刺，戳刺，戳刺，然而没有一次刺中目标，只有在稍细的那根触手试图钻入他的嘴里的时候，用牙齿凶残地咬紧了它滑韧的头部。

酸涩的液体注入Sam口中，他向外吐着那恶心的汁液，感到一阵窒息，跌倒在床上。那玩意趁机从他嘴里逃开，Sam不得不放开刀，用双手去拉扯那紧紧缠在他喉咙上的触手。

而它们把他缠得更紧了。

Sam的头越发感到沉重，大片白色的噪点蒙住了他的视线，整个世界逐渐变成明晃晃的一片。

\--

不是蛇的Sam不动了，Sam松开了他的脖颈，舒展着身体。被咬的那条蛇躯回应着它，顶部流着血，全身在疼痛中痉挛。Sam没想到另一部分会对它采取这么暴力的行为。它只是想把催眠的液体注入到他嘴里，让他睡着而已。它意识到自己不该缠住他的脖子，但那是它在被利刃戳刺时的本能反应。

Sam现在不能停止行动，毕竟它们已经这么接近繁殖这一步了。

在那个Sam面前暴露自己的存在是错误的，原本它觉得他应该在交配的过程中保持清醒，现在他只能睡着进行这个了。

Sam烦恼地扭曲滚动着身体，他曾经尝试过变成那个人形的Sam，可它们的形体被限制成这些分开的软触。最理想的状态是它和人形完全合为一体，它即是他，这样的话，Sam所有的部分都会拥有自己的声音和手指。

它的使命终究还是会达成的。繁殖者很快就会回来，Sam会进入他已经完成转变的身体，令他受孕。

Sam放松下来。是的，这当然才是最重要的。

它们全部从Sam体内钻了出来，栖息在他的两腿间，等待着。

\--

好吧，Dean先前向Sam形容的还是太过保守了。他现在依然感觉有把刀在自己的卵蛋下面戳，肚脐那一带也一直传来难忍的痉挛绞痛。

他感觉自己又要吐了，尽力支撑到加油站便利店的洗手间，和第一个从隔间里走出来的人擦肩而过，冲进去撞上门，干呕了好一会，因为他已经没什么东西可吐出来了。他的胃一阵阵的收缩，像是有荆齿在滚动，那种痛苦已经超越疼痛的极限，把他带入全新的地狱感受。

Dean咬紧牙关，双臂弯曲，紧紧按住自己的身体，颤抖着忍耐着。

当疼痛稍减，他全身已经被冷汗沾湿，感觉非常不舒服。他跌跌撞撞地走出洗手间，脸在夹克衫的袖子上擦了擦，走向药品货架，挑了盒奈普生止痛药，又拎了半打啤酒，之后付账离开便利店。

“帮我解决这个。”他喃喃自语着，把药片倒在掌心里，就着啤酒吞了下去。公共场所饮酒法跟他多半是中了毒的老二比起来已经不算什么了。他握着方向盘的手颤抖着，之后在双腿间一阵难忍的剧痛中攥紧了手指。

我做了什么，要受到这种惩罚？Dean悲惨地寻思，冷汗已经将他的衣服粘在了皮肤上。

“上帝……”他呻吟着，头重重磕在椅背上，紧按住腿间，试图压制住疼痛。真的，假如这真是什么残忍而不同寻常的刑罚，他一定得找到给他们下咒的家伙，以最慢的方式终结它，有可能的话阉了它们是最好的。

就这样蜷着身体不知过了多久，疼痛终于稍稍放过了他。他眨了眨被汗水打湿的睫毛，打着引擎开出了停车场。

他真希望Sam已经找到点头绪了。

Dean回到旅馆，在房门前尽量挺直了肩膀。假如Sam发现这状况给他造成了多大的影响，他非发疯不可，等恢复神智的时候，估计他和Sam已经在路易斯安那州的某个巫师那儿，嚼着牛鞭、喝他们自己的精液了。

Dean打开门，另一个天大的麻烦正等着他去担忧呢。

刚开始，他完全无法理解自己看到了什么。止疼药瓶和啤酒瓶从他手里掉落，摔在地上时的巨响简直和他头脑里恐惧的嚎叫一样大声。

他的弟弟正在熟睡，毫无意识，睡死了似的躺在床上，然后——耶稣操蛋的基督啊——

Dean踉跄着后退，手掩在大张的嘴上。

Sam的大腿之间正他妈的向外吐出触手，白森森的、像绳缆似的，一些就呆在床上，还有一些在空中舞动，尽管它们并没有眼睛，但Dean觉得它们正看着他。 

这幅超现实画面并没有消减Dean作为猎人的直觉，一切对他弟弟下手的玩意都别想活。他的手在大脑转动之前就抓起了刀，准备把这些恶心的寄生物从Sam身上切掉。

Dean向他们移动过去，一根巨大的混蛋触手伸展着腾空而起，锥形的顶端朝着他的方向翘起，这明显是在威胁。Dean简直等不及的要把它砍成两截。

Dean朝床靠近，其中一条触手从床垫上挂下来，敏捷地卷上了他的脚踝。他大叫着踩上去，把那玩意碾在靴子底下，用刀砍成碎段，可另一条紧接着抓住了他的手腕，冰冷、湿滑、恶心的要命。他恶狠狠地大吼着把它再次切开。

触手掉落在地，血从它后退瑟缩的残肢上喷出来。Dean没有听到嚎叫声，但他能感受到它在痛苦地无声尖叫。很好。他要把这些见鬼的怪物们都做成炸鱿鱼。

就在他弯下腰，砍向那些仍在脚底蜷曲卷动的断肢时，那婊子养的最巨大的一根发起了行动，Dean向后一跃，躲开它的进攻，结果失去平衡坐倒在地，抓住了那根触手，手指陷入它濡湿软滑的肉体中。

“抓住你了！”Dean低喊，而它奋力试图蠕动着摆脱他的抓握，在他面前一寸寸的翻卷着身躯。

Dean的刀刃向下猛划，触手敏捷地朝一旁摆开，让他只戳到了空气。他接着补上一刀，却冷不丁被不知从哪冒出来的另一根触手卷住了手腕。Dean尽力想要甩开，结果肩膀险些脱臼，因为他现在根本他妈不能移动了。

“从我身上下去！”他大喊，一边想让握刀的手挣脱缠绕，一边又要让另一只手抓牢那根巨大的软触。

手腕上的那根触手把他往前拖拽，他用脚跟抵住，同时做了个愚蠢的决定，放开了那根巨触，他以为这样可以试图把刀交换到自由的那只手里。

乱切是不好的。

巨触反过来卷住了Dean的手腕和小臂，另外两根爬上了他的膝盖，他感觉到软滑的肉触濡湿了他的裤子。Dean徒劳地踢着腿，摆动身体，怒吼着。

它们把他拽到床垫上，把他的双腿猛拉起来，卷起他的躯干，直到他以一种怪异的姿势在Sam上方打开了身体。 

Dean紧握住刀的手指因为麻木而颤抖。缠着他手腕的触手阻断了他的血液循环，让他逐渐丧失力气。望着他的弟弟，Dean感到一阵狂怒在血液中飙升，他朝前猛力一冲，牙齿死死咬入那黏滑的附肢。它蠕动着逃开了，一大块肉被Dean咬了下来。

Dean把碎肉吐掉，再次扬刀。

锯齿状的刀刃在巨触身上划出一道红痕，鲜血飞溅，但他没能——

他只擦伤了它，他还是失手了。

一根细触绕上了刀柄，Dean转头，只来得及看到自己的武器被卷走，手腕就再次被缠住了。

由于跨坐在Sam身上，那些触手的根部全在他身后，他必须向前倾才能躲过它们的纠缠。他低头看，Sam依然面有血色，依然还活着。

“Sam！”Dean大叫，被更多的触手卷住了身体，越来越动弹不得，“Sam，醒醒！Sam，Sam，你得帮帮我！”

卷着他的刀的触手把刀举向了他。Dean望着它，意识到这很可能是他们两个Winchester的共同末日，恐惧哽住了他的喉咙，他绝望地摇着头。

他上下左右起伏摆动着试图躲开那些触手，而它们已经绕上了他的腿、胳膊、腹部和臀部，比人类的手臂更敏捷，还要强壮五倍。

“放开我！”

他完全不能动了，双膝被钉死在床上，Sam看起来完全不像一时半会能醒过来的样子。 

举刀的那条触手又靠近了。“滚开，”Dean咬牙切齿，“他妈的给我滚开！”

它把刀抵上他的颈动脉，Dean在试图挣扎的时候甚至用刀来作为支撑借力，直到刀尖刺破了他的皮肤。

 对生命的威胁令他全身冻结，同时，为了让触手的行动掌握在视线范围内，Dean没再试图过度挣扎，两条触手松开了他的身体，转而抓住了他的夹克，把衣服从肩部拉开，缠绕在他胳膊上的软触也向后退却，好让外套的袖子能从手腕处穿过。

在两根细细的触手帮助下，那根巨触用顶端勾起他的衬衫往上拉。它们还真他妈的会合作啊，Dean在心里想着，赤裸的上半身开始轻颤起来。它们其中的一个正用刀指着他，其它的则在—— 

那根巨触正在找方法钻进他的牛仔裤里。

Dean倒抽冷气，向后躲开，触手们立刻重新箍紧了他，冰冷湿滑的肉体环绕他的身体，来到他双臂下面，他忍不住嘶声喘息。

他被举了起来，高度足够让他的双膝离床腾空。

巨触挤进他的内裤，在它冰凉细长的身体卷过自己的阴茎时，Dean又发出了一声轻嘶。 

他感到腰带被一阵拉扯，当他意识到对方的意图时，恐惧感在心底喧嚣起来。它们打算把他的牛仔裤脱掉，它们要——

Dean吞咽了一下。妈的，Sam的下体住着个变态的妖怪，哦，天啊，不…… 

在牛仔裤被拉到不能继续向下的时候，它们弄断了他的腰带，一根细触来到他裤子的前开口，绕上拉链，把它拉了下来，另外两根挤进敞开的拉链，把开口大大的向外扯，直到扣子被扯得崩飞到墙上。

“Sam！”Dean悲惨地大喊，“Sam，拜托！”

它们把他的裤子和内裤拽到大腿处，将他的身体举得更高，好让裤子从脚踝穿过，在脱掉他下身衣服后又把他降低，离Sam更近，之后，他感到巨触的顶端抵在了他的囊袋后方。

Dean觉得他的肺都停止工作了。

那是——之前传来剧痛的地方，正被巨触揉弄着。那儿有一小块陷下去的空间。他不知道是怎么回事，但那条触手能一直伸进去，可那绝对不是他的肛门。

“操！”Dean剧烈喘息，试图挣扎摆脱那种感觉——冰冷，湿滑，异物蠕动着入侵到某个Dean根本不该有的洞里。他不知道自己怎么会有那玩意？它们对他干了什么？ 

Dean绷紧了双臂，他没法去仔细感受，更没法去看那家伙一直往他体内插入的过程。他的力量渐渐压制了缠着他右臂的触手，一点点将手移到腿间，摸到了那根巨触。

当他摸到它正往哪钻的时候，他连视线都模糊了。那个本不该存在的甬道正被迫被它粗长的身体扩张着。听觉正离他远去，耳朵仿佛被爆裂的枪声暂时震聋了似的，只剩下高频的噪音在他脑海里嗡嗡作响。

他简直希望自己能就这么昏过去。那根机灵的触手依旧用刀指着他的脖子，他想痛打狠咬，把它们全毁成两节，却什么也做不了。

他的手只能松松地环住那根巨触，而它正贴着他的手掌在他身体里进出，操着他。

Dean觉得自己已经不会再为任何事惊讶了，直到他感觉自己再次被触手们拖动，这一次是往后，他被安置在了Sam的大腿上。

Dean现在处在一个绝佳的视角，整个怪物在他身下一览无余，他甚至能看清它们钻出来的那条裂缝。大团的触手挡住了Sam的生殖器，但Dean可以肯定Sam的卵蛋后面可没有洞，没有那个新增的生理特征。那些怪物对他做的事和对Dean做的完全不一样。 

他看着一条触手环上Sam软垂的阳具，开始绕紧收缩。Dean几乎是语不成句地大喊，在触手的禁锢下咬牙切齿地挣动身体，刀刃在他颈侧滑动，但他毫无顾忌的继续挣扎，因为这个怪物竟然开始骚扰他弟弟！ 

“从他身上下去！”Dean向前猛撞，“停下！”

他体内的巨触一定已经到达了那个新生甬道的尽头，因为它现在来回顶弄的感觉就好像在撞击他的内脏。Dean痛苦地喘息，一方面是因为这个，另一方面是他的大腿下意识的想要合拢来对抗这在这野蛮的冲撞，结果肌肉却被拉扯得痉挛剧痛。

绝望的怒火在他内心中燃烧，他看着Sam的阴茎自主地做出反应，在刺激下逐渐抬头，前液从龟头渗出，终于忍不住哭了出来。他被前所未有的无助感席卷了身心，不光是为自己遭到侵犯，还为他的弟弟，这让他异常痛心。

握刀的触手仿佛觉察到Dean在流泪，它转过身望着他。尽管这见鬼的玩意并没有眼睛，但它依然在看着他，刀掉落在了床上。

它的顶端朝Dean的脸伸过去，Dean在泪眼模糊中几乎什么也看不清，但他能感觉到脸颊上传来冰凉的触感。猛地，那家伙向后移开了，摆动着身躯。Dean用力眨去眼泪，想要看清一些，结果发现如同烟烫的红疤在它苍白的身体上显现出来。

Dean看着它疼痛地卷起身体，露出略微得意地笑：“不喜欢盐？” 

它像是在回望着他。

那条巨触忽然从Dean身体里撤离，发出恶心的噗唧声。Dean朝下看，发现它全身都滴答着体液，他觉得自己一定是疯了，因为他竟然在思考这些黏糊糊的液体有多少是他自己分泌出来的。这就是它们对他做的事，不是吗？给他弄了个阴道出来好让它们操。

环绕着Sam阴茎的触手也滑落下去，独自留下他勃起的茎身，在空气里挺翘，肿胀，因充血而发暗。

它们开始把Dean往那儿移动过去。

“别……”Dean声音嘶哑地求饶，“不不不……”他在紧紧网罗着他的触手丛中尽力弯起身体，徒劳的试图合拢自己的双腿，“Sam，Sam，醒醒，快醒醒，见鬼！这些玩意想——”Dean在说出那些词之前就已经语不成声，“Sammy，拜托了……”

然而从开始到现在，他的兄弟根本连动都没动过一下。

触手们绕上Dean的大腿，把他打得更开，让他沉降的越来越低。Dean怒吼着撞来撞去，然而更多的触手涌上来，把他固定的更死，一动都不能动。

这种事他妈的决不能发生。

Dean在感觉到Sam的阴茎抵上腿间时猛烈挣动起来，火热的肉刃和缠绕着他的冰冷触手形成巨大的反差。Dean紧闭上眼，感到阴茎的头部正顶在那儿，原本应该只是一整片皮肤的地方现在却大大地张开了，他弟弟的茎身正在进入他的身体。

“天啊。”柱身进入的越来越多，触手们缓慢的将他往下放，直到他重新坐上了Sam的大腿，全身战栗发抖。这感觉并不疼，他先前被巨触扩张的过于充分了——Dean终于意识到那才是它真正的意图，打开他的身体，让他能顺利的吞入Sam的柱身，然后见鬼的——让Sam的阴茎在他体内勃发。这一切让他感到异常不适，他一点也不想以这种方式被填满。

“为什么要这么做？”Dean问着触手，它们应该拥有某种程度的意识认知。

复仇，病态，Dean搞不清楚。他唯一知道的是，等这事一结束，他就会用盐解决它们，再把Sam带给什么人好好检查一下，确保这些家伙不会再回来。 

触手们把他半举起来，Dean在它们重新让他落下时低吟出声，Sam的阴茎顶的好深，一遍又一遍，被它们强迫着操弄他。

他感到一根冰冷的触手绕上了他的阴茎，呼吸一下子顿住。它在他的龟头下磨蹭，刺麻感像水流似的从顶端一直扩散到根部，几乎是瞬间就让他兴奋地半抬起头。那根触手被他的温度暖热了，用顶端持续玩弄着他的龟头，灵活的躯体则缠绕着他的柱身，按揉挤压，动作温柔地上下捋动。

Dean全身发着抖，乳头也变硬挺立起来。两根触手仿佛觉得这两粒突起也相当有趣，于是开始绕着那两枚顶芽绕圈打转。冰凉的触感调动起Dean全部的感官，让他的乳头被刺激得更加敏感不堪。

“不……”Dean的手指和脚趾绝望又无用地蜷紧，在被迫的快感下僵直了身体，他紧紧地包裹着Sam的柱身，甚至能感觉到他鼓动贲张的青筋，但他完全无法放松。

他自己的阴茎已经完全勃起，随着动作上下起伏，Sam在他体内的感觉逐渐变得好棒。Dean扭动着身体，张开了唇。触手们也因此而变得愉悦，将他移动的更快。Dean已经完全无力挣扎了，他的肌肉酸痛而放松，快感吞没了他的意识。

当巨触从他肚子上滑落，再次挤进他腿间，Dean觉得自己已经被打的不能更开了，体内被撑的不能更满了，他的头向后仰去，摆动着屁股，沉溺在快感中，轻微的自我厌弃在他心底扰动，令他的动作变得断断续续，但这感觉太好，让他完全顾不得想其他的了。巨触的头部一下下顶击着他的内壁，Sam的阴茎巨大厚重，无法抵抗。

“啊……”Dean喘息着，感觉它们把他向高潮的边缘推得更近。在他乳头上打转的、缠绕着他的阴茎的、还有在他身体里抽插的，都让他感觉棒透了。一条触手试图钻进他的嘴，Dean乖乖张开口让它进去了，还像吃冰棒一样吮吸着它。另一根滑到他的肚子上，好奇地绕着肚脐画圈，头部挤进细小的肚脐眼里，一阵酥麻掠过他的身体。

冰凉的触感顺着他的脊柱向下攀爬，让他弓起身子呜咽啜泣，那条触手一直来到他的臀瓣，把自己慢慢挤进后穴，身上黏滑的分泌物让它能够顺利的滑入。它很细，感觉既怪异又错乱，Dean应该抵触它的，可又在同时感觉好极了，特别是当它碰到他体内的一点，令他猝不及防地大声呻吟起来，主动把自己往上推挤，内壁收缩着含紧了深埋在体内的触手与柱身。Dean隐约觉得自己这样实在有点可怕，他不该享受这个的，不该这么轻易的就沉迷在快感中。

但这一切都只不过是些模糊不清的念头罢了。

环绕在他湿哒哒的阴茎上的触手动的更快更猛，Dean随着它前后推动身体。埋在他后穴里的那根把一波波的快感传送到他的全身，Sam的阴茎和那根巨触一齐在他新增出来的洞里抽插，时不时的擦过他的囊袋，让他感到自己被填得好满。

Dean身体不受头脑控制地向前倾，被解放的双手按上Sam的双肋。他自己把膝盖张得更开，仿佛在无声的请求被更粗大的东西抽插，把他填得更满。那根细触再次搔弄了一下他的敏感点，之后退了出去。

另一根更粗的触手在Dean体会到空虚感之前就取代了前一根，把自己深深推入他的后穴。Dean全身绷紧，感受着它的巨大，双眼向上翻起。  
“操……”他呻吟着，“对，就是这样……”可它没再来回操弄他，只是深深停留在他的体内，逗弄着Dean觉得应该是自己前列腺的部位，让他发出无助的声音，自行推挤着自己的臀部，内壁紧紧收缩，“哦……” 

他咬紧了唇，无意识地一次又一次绞紧身体，又快又猛烈的一下下颠动，手指陷入了Sam的皮肤，全身剧烈地颤抖抽搐，强烈到无法承受的快感终于席卷了他，令他失控的高声大叫，高潮在体内爆裂，同时也在体外迸发到顶峰，一股暖流注入他的身体，口中的触手也涌出了味道恶心又熟悉的液体。

Dean呛咳着咬住它，之后把嘴里的东西吐出来，极致的高潮完全摧毁了他，让他只剩下四分之一的大脑还在运作，他整个人都被拧成了一团只会颤抖的柔软无力的混沌。

他倾倒在Sam的胸前，甚至感觉不到自己的身体了。黑暗掩住了他睁开一线的双眼，之后吞噬了全部的意识。

Sam从温暖的所在滑出来，温柔地抚摸着繁殖者的身体。

它们的种子现在将会在这具身体里扎根生长，孕育下一代的工程会圆满完成。 

Sam放松下来，重新回到黑暗中。它们的一些部分受伤了，但很快就会修复。它们在繁殖者的剧烈抵抗过后变得虚弱，现在得休息了，繁殖者在胚胎发育的过程中也需要好好休息。

Sam所有的部分都得到了满足。

\--

Sam的手伸入他的阴茎左侧的裂隙，里面温暖湿滑，就像——

他闭上眼，手抖动着，回想起当天清醒过来时，软垂的柱身还还埋在他哥哥的体内，埋在他会阴处新增出的洞里。 

那是三天之前。

Sam碰到了一样有形状的物体，于是又伸进一根手指去抓它。当他把那根触手从缝隙里扯出来时，它显得很虚弱，不由得让Sam好奇这些玩意是不是也会睡觉。

它身体细长，滴答着液体，Sam把它扔到自己腿间的床铺上，它看上去就像一圈白色的绳缆。

Sam伸手进去，找到了第二根。

他一共拉出了四根，之后感到体内一阵蠕动，那根最大的巨触从他右侧的缝隙里钻了出来。

Sam正等着它呢，他把一大把盐撒到了它身上，在它痛苦扭动的时候抓起了一支削短型霰弹枪。

枪响声震耳欲聋，但Sam毫不在乎，他只想看着子弹炸得它血花四溅。血迹溅上他的脸，喷得墙和天花板上都是，另一根触手蠕动着钻出来，他再次抬起枪，它们挣扎着昂起身体，而他毫不容情地把更多的盐弹和火焰射到它们身上。

剩下的那些迅速从他体内往外撤离，威胁式地在他双腿间竖起身体，但最后的结局全是裹满了盐，被炸裂成碎块。

有点过火了，没错。但Sam绝不会给它们留下任何机会，而且这令他获得复仇的满足。在这所远离一切的棚屋里，除了Dean以外没人听得到枪声，而Dean还处在毫无意识的状态下。 

最后一根触手细小到让Sam几乎无法辨认，他用沾满了盐的手抓住它，换上刀，尽可能的从连接处把它切断。 

现在，就只剩下触手的根还在他的双腿间扭动了，他尽量贴着那两道裂隙把它们锯了下来，剩下来完全锯不到的则重新塞回去。根据记载，它们会像无用的脐带一样干瘪下去，自行从体内脱落。 

当Sam的听觉逐渐恢复，他把大腿和阴茎上的血抹净，重新穿好了牛仔裤，之后擦干净脸，把刀重新插回夹克衫，拾起霰弹枪和盐走进Dean睡着的那间屋里。

Sam认为Dean体内也很可能残留有触手的念头一直没有消失。Dean的下体只多了一个裂隙，就是那个Sam醒来时发现自己的阴茎埋在里面的那处地方。看着那样的Dean，Sam觉得自己已经完全明白了触手们的意图，不过谁知道呢。

当他把Dean的大腿分开，手指滑入他囊袋下面的那个洞口时，他尽最大努力不去多想任何事情。有那么一会，他考虑过是不是要带上手套，不过鉴于他自己的老二都在里面抽插过半天了，带手套根本就是多此一举。况且，他们性交过后的整个清理过程也是Sam完成的，其中包括了用湿布擦拭Dean的整个下体、抹干净他们的精液、还有那些在身上沾得一团糟的体液。 

Sam摇了摇头，表情镇定地望向Dean的睡脸，毕竟他们之间早就没有任何私密可言了，有的也仅仅是Sam自己的幻觉。

他的手指除了滑腻柔软的内壁以外，没再摸到任何其他东西，于是他抽出手指，并希望黏在指尖和Dean下体间的滑腻液体是他哥哥分泌出来的，而不是那些触手留下的。 

“我猜你应该还好。”Sam低声咕哝着，手在床上擦了擦，叹了口气，在Dean身边躺下，“我把它们都解决了，Dean。”Sam拂去夹克上残留的一块触手碎屑，他得去洗个澡，Dean也是，可棚屋里没有供他们洗澡的自来水。

几天之前，Dean的腹部就开始逐渐隆起，在做了一些调查之后，困惑又震惊的Sam带着Dean来到了这个荒无人烟的地方。他急需远离一切社会文明，他得把Dean安置在某个地方，好让他能——

Sam摇着头，紧紧闭上了眼，在过去的几天里他已经被恶心得够多的了。

这座棚屋离湖泊很近，万一……Sam把更多的触手碎屑从衣服上掸去，万一他们需要让Dean肚子里的那东西爬出来。

他望着Dean的腹部，它看起来比一小时前更大了。他的妊娠期非常短，胚胎在短短的几天之内就在母体中发育成熟，让他有点惊悚地觉得Dean的腹部会不会把内脏压碎。

Sam找不到触手们让Dean陷入沉眠的任何资料。它们给Sam嘴里注入的恶心液体肯定效力要低很多，尽管在它们折磨Dean的全程中他都毫无意识，第二天一早他也就醒过来了。可Dean从那时候起一直到现在就没动弹过。

他现在还是没法确定，在一周前杀掉那个触手怪的时候，是不是他俩都被感染了，还只是Sam被感染后又传染给了Dean。在那个Dean一直醒不过来的早上，有可能触手们趁他俩睡着的时候干了点什么。后一个猜想更合理，特别是，Sam回忆起Dean在抱怨自己嘴里有恶心味道时的反应。 

毫无疑问，所有的一切都是因为那场触手怪狩猎而引起的。

Sam给Dean喂了些水，按摩他的喉咙，直到他把水全部吞咽下去，之后慢慢脱掉他身上被毁得所剩无几的衣服。他应该从背包里给他找些干净衣服穿的，但他暂时还不打算这么做，因为他还没洗过澡，因为Dean还没——

Sam勉强按捺下怒火和痛苦，合上了双眼。

当他再次醒来，四周变得又暗又冷，而Dean已经不在他身边了。

Sam惊恐地坐起身，目光匆忙扫过房间角落：“Dean？”

他爬起来，抓起手电筒下了地，把小棚屋的每个地方都看遍了却还是找不到他。他打开吱呀作响的门走了出去，发现Impala还停在原地。Sam根本没管自己只穿着内衣，就开始四下寻找起来：“Dean？”

靠左侧有一片杂乱的树林，如果Dean不在棚屋里，那是他最有可能去的地方，还有个可能性是往公路那儿走。

应该是湖。Sam心想，开始在树丛间奔跑，喊着他哥哥的名字。他们得杀掉那些家伙，不能让发生在他俩身上的事再在别人身上重演。

微弱的哭声远远传来，Sam跟随着那声音往前走，分开灌木丛，赤脚踏在荆棘上。那声音听上去像是婴儿的哭泣，他们不会这么凑巧的住在了一个有森林恶魔的棚屋里吧？

Sam来到湖边，发现Dean的身影正逆光沐浴在微蓝的月光下，他猛跑到他身边，哭泣声变得更响了，他不可置信地眨着眼睛看向Dean，之后跪倒在地。

“怎么回事？”Dean声音颤抖地问，在冰冷的夜里战栗着，全身赤裸，湖水没到他的脚踝，“我刚刚……”

他不用再告诉Sam自己刚刚发生了什么，因为Sam已经看到了，一个人类的小婴儿趴在Dean的膝盖上，全身通红，正在哭闹，还有另一个在他的大腿边。而他隆起的腹部已经完全消失了。

Sam捂着嘴，全身抖动起来。

“是——是那个怪物，它——”Dean睁得大大的双眼中满含着恐惧，“哦天啊，上帝。”

Sam垂下手，碰到Dean膝盖上的婴儿。它头上生着栗色的柔软毛发，和Dean相连的脐带还没剪断。这不可能，人类的小孩绝不可能出生的这么迅速。Sam观察着它，那是个男孩，身上没长任何触手，也没发现有任何地方能钻出触手来。

“我们要怎么做？”Sam问，“该死的，我们该怎么办？”

“也许……”Dean望了望湖水，又回头看Sam。

“它很正常。他看上去挺正常的，Dean，哦，还有这个——”Sam抱起了另一个婴儿，同样也是个外表正常，没任何触手迹象的孩子，“我觉得这是我们的孩子，他们只有我跟你的基因，没有——”

“你知道发生了什么吗？你那时候在——我一直想叫醒你，但你醒不过来。”Dean的口气空幻，Sam知道他还处在震惊下。

“我已经全搞清楚了，没事的。”Sam抚摸着Dean赤裸的肩膀，“它用我们来繁殖，它们就是干那个的。”

Dean的目光在Sam的双腿间游移，Sam攥紧了他的双肩，补充道：“我把它们都解决了。”

“用盐。”

“对，盐，还有几发子弹。”Sam露出鼓励的微笑，“Dean，你准备好回去了吗？”

“如果它是为了繁殖，那婴儿为什么会是人类？”Dean用颤抖的双手抱起其中一个婴儿，“我难道不该生下触手小孩吗？”他看着他，“肯定不能指望你的‘蝌蚪’游得比它的快。”

他们回到棚屋，Dean剪掉脐带，Sam把床单割成两半，在捧到Dean面前的时候发现他哥哥已经躺在被老鼠啃坏的沙发上睡着了。

“认真的吗？你已经睡了三天了。”

他叹了口气，抱起依偎在Dean胸前的婴儿，把其中之一放在最近的一张桌上，嘴叼着手电筒，用床单裹住他小小的身体，脑子里思绪万千。等太阳一升起来，他们得找个像样的住所，其中一个陪着孩子们，另一个去买必需品。他在脑子里按部就班地转着念头，至少先买尿布和奶粉，然后再想下一步要怎么办。

“明天就会变好的。”Sam把孩子裹好，对他这样说着。

明天，所有的事情都会尘埃落定，他们得逐渐理解和接受现实，所以对他和Dean来说没准并不会变得有多好。

Sam把手电筒照上婴儿的脸，他的脸色看上去是一种近乎病态的苍白，Sam希望他只是被冻的。等另一个孩子裹好之后，他得把他们重新放回Dean身边让他们暖和过来。

灯光下，婴儿睁开了眼睛。Sam皱眉仔细去看，他的眼睛是榛子色还是绿色？

那双眼睛忽闪着，瞳孔的颜色不属于他们任何一个人，那双眼充斥着沼泽般的死灰，紧紧盯住Sam。

Sam向后踉跄着，手电筒失手掉落，砸在地板上。他跌坐在黑暗里，听着电池在地板上一路滚落。

“哦，上帝。”他低声惊呼，用手掩住了嘴。

“Sam？”

Sam闭上了双眼，感到Dean向他靠近，而它也正向他望去。

“Sam，一切都好吗？”

婴儿们开始哭了起来。


End file.
